Royal Rose
by ShadowHunter66
Summary: When Goku starts feeling something weird when he's around the Prince of All Sayians Vegeta, will he be able to tell Vegeta his feelings towards him, or will someone try to ruin it? Kakavege aka Goku x Vegeta. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOY X BOY! Others, you may read :3. This is my first story so be nice MORE CHAPTERS WILL COME OUT SOON! :D
1. chapter 1

**Warning! This story will consist of Yaoi, aka Boy x Boy! If you aren't a fan of gay ships or anything like that, DO NOT READ THIS STORY!!!!!** Now, this is my FISRT story that I've written on this app so if there's anything wrong, don't blame me. Anyway, this is a Kakavege story, aka Goku x Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z. I love Kakavege so much, which is why my first story will be about them :3. This will contain some cursing, but nothing to serious like the "N" Word or anything. (Don't judge). Now that crap is dealt with, LET'S DO THIS!!!!!

 _Chapter 1: The Meeting._

Being a Sayian can sometimes be very annoying, especually when it comes to feeling certain emotions. We full-blooded Sayians don't really feel much emotion, well MAJORITY of them do. I'm one of those Sayians who aren't like everyone else. For starters, I can tell what emotion I feel at times. I know what being sad feels like, being happy, surprised, or even envy at times. I kinda think that my life is all about me getting bitch slapped all the time, it's pretty annoying. I don't know what I was suppose to do. No one loves me except my family, no one shows respect to me, no one even spars with me... I started to think that I was a failure. Then, all of a sudden, everything changed in a single day...

"Kakarot! Kakarot come here! You need to see this!" My brother Raditz screamed. I walked into the kitchen to where he was. There, my father and mother were behind him. I looked at them confused. "What's going on? Is anything wrong?"

"If you think that going to the royal palace is wrong then yeah! Your class got premission to visit the Royal family!" My mother said. You had no idea how excited and shocked I was. I'm a 3rd class Sayian, which means that I could attend a special school to get stronger, which is what happened to me. The school is filled with weak Sayians, aka 3rd class Sayians. Everyone gets put into groups and those groups get a teacher, aka master. There you train everyday, learn about Sayian history, and learn about our leaders, the King and his family.

I've always did love the Royals. They're pridful, strong, and just overall awesome! There is one Royal that stands out more to me though, Prince Vegeta, the eldest son of King Vegeta. He's the leader of the Elite sqaud, the Sayians that go out to help planets with battles and wars. My dream is to be apart of the Elite Sqaud and at least get to know the Prince himself.

"I can't believe I'm going to the castle! This is the best day ever!!" I ran and gave all my family a big hug. (Told you I'm different :3). "We're very proud of you son. Now go get your things. You need to be at the palace entrence in an hour."

I nodded to my father and headed to my room to get prepared. I put on my formal Sayian armor. It looks a lot like my dads, except my straps and outline are yellow, I have shorts instead of pants, and I have orange wrist bands. I streched out my legs and arms and flew out my window and towards the palace.

 _ **55 MINUTES LATER!!!!!!!!**_

"Finally I made it! Never knew I was that far away from the castle. At least I'm here! Damn it I'm talking to myself..." I landed with my class and looked up at the castle. It was the beautifulest thing I've ever seen in my entire life. I looked all around to see if I can spot any Royals here.

"Attention everyone! The Royals are here!" Majestic music played in the background as the Royal family stepped outside. They all had their Royal Sayian armor on like usually. I recongized everyone. King Vegeta and Queen Martha walked in front of their kids, Prince Tarble and Prince Vegeta.

All of us bowed down to our leaders. It's how every Sayian shows respect to their leaders. No one knows what happens when you don't though. I guess it's something no one has the guts to do. I looked up at the two prince's behind their parents. Vegeta looked at all of us and down at his little brother. Tarble looked at me and waved to me cheerfully. I flinched and waved back cautiously. Vegeta hit his brother in the back of the head lightly. I could tell that they had to act professional.

"Good evening citizens! It's a pleasure to have you Sayians here to take a tour of the castle. Here, you'll learn more about us and Sayians in general. We'll have you guys split up into 4 groups, 1 group for each of us. We'll take you personally around our beautiful home. Just some rules. No touching anything inside, don't get seperated from the group, and most of all...Have fun!"

All of us nodded and saluted to the Queen. To be honest, I didn't expect her to act like that. I thought she'll be more strict and scary, but she seems really nice. My class got split up into groups. Luckily, I got into the group with Prince Vegeta. "Yes! This'll be awesome!" I said to myself. The tour started inside.

"Now remember, don't touch anything. We don't want iresponsible Sayians breaking our things." Vegeta said to us. My class started to shake in fear a bit. I moved up closer to Vegeta so I can get closer. I tried to not step on his boots or trip on him. I was right behind the Prince. I can hear the other Sayians whispering how I'll get in trouble if I didn't move away, but Vegeta was totally fine with it, at least...I hope so.

He lead us outside to the castle gardens. It looked enchanted and beautiful! Vegeta smiled a little as he lead us to the rose bushes. "This is the castle gardens as you can tell. Tons of these plants are enchanted in some ways. These roses, my personal favorite flower, glow and dance in the air when love has been formed. It senses romantic energy and uses it to become more beautiful and majestic."

I walked next to Vegeta and carefully lifted a rose with my finger. It was beautiful and majestic indeed, just like the person next to me. I could hear Vegeta gulp, which meant that I should be careful or else the rose will fall. I carefully took my finger off the rose and smiled at him. Vegeta calmed down and told the others to wander around the garden to see things for themselves.

"That rose you lifted is almost ready to die. It's very fragile." Vegeta said to me. I felt my cheeks flush when he spoke to me. ' _what happened?'_ Vegeta then rubbed the petal of the dying rose gently. "It's sad that it has to die. Then again, everything dies and lives." I nodded and gulped nervously, looking around at the others. "It's OK. You don't need to be nervous. I'm not in a bad mood so you'll be fine."

"Oh um...OK sir." I said akwardly. "Please, just call me Vegeta. This may sound weird but, I don't like being called anything but my actual name." I nodded. "It's not weird Vegeta. A lot of people are like that. I'm Kakarot by the way." I extanded my hand out to see if he'll shake my hand. To me suprise, he did. "Nice to meet you Kakarot. I know that I'm acting out of character, but this is the one time where I can act like me."

"I don't follow. I thought you always act serious and bossy?" I said confused. "I do most of the time. I'm prideful like everyone else. I'm also serious. It's just that sometimes me and my brother are forced to act a certain way infront of the citizens. Heck! Even my mom is forced to act different then herself! It's just like this, I'm not suppose to do this, but I am."

"I see. That's not far though. You should be able to act like you, not like a different person. How old are you?" Vegeta cracked his hands and said, "18. How about you?" I responded 17. I knew that he was older because of his personality. He's much more mature then me.

"That's nice. Wanna see more of the garden?" I nodded my head and we both toured around the majestic garden.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't you hate it when people talk about you behind your back? That's what's happening to me now. I can hear my other classmates telling me to watch out and to not be near the prince. I could tell that Vegeta hates it as much as me. His hands will sometimes ball into fists for a short second, then back to his normal hand figure.

"Damn people and their stupid mouths...always need to assume for the worst." I said under my breath. Vegeta looked at me in the corner of his eye. "Your not wrong Kakarot. You'll get used to it though, trust me." I flinched as he said those words. I wasn't ready for him to respond, but I guess he has good hearing.

Vegeta smiled and stopped walking and flew up so he can see everyone around the garden. " **Attention Sayians! Come to the enterence of the garden so we can continue the tour. Those who are late will be LEFT BEHIND! Get moving weaklings!"**

I winced at the prince's yelling. That is the prince that EVERYONE knows, loud and assertive. I started to run to the enterence, but the prince had other ideas. "Hey! Who told you to leave me?" I stopped myself in time, but fell in the process. I'm making a fool out of myself! "S...sorry Vegeta. I...I...!" "That's enough. I don't need you stuttering me to death."

I got up as Vegeta started walking towards me. I started to feel my cheeks flush again as he made his way to me. His walk was kinda...attractive and a bit sassy. I guess that's because he was in a bad mood now, or maybe that's just his walk. It looked kinda femine, but I will never say that to him in person. My blush kept on growing until he finally made it to me.

"What's wrong Kakarot? Your cheeks are red." Vegeta looked confused. Why is he so freaking cute!? I gulped to myself and giggled nervously. "I...I'm just a bit hot that's all. Nothing else." Vegeta rose an eyebrow. "Is that so 3rd class? Don't you dare lie to me." The Sayians that were around us laughed and started to make comments about me getting in trouble with one of our leaders.

" **HEY! NO ONE TOLD YOU TO STAY AND WATCH! GO TO THE ENTERENCE NOW OR I'LL KICK YOU ALL OUT OF THE CASTLE! AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SAYING A WORD ABOUT THIS OR YOU DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME!? GET!"**

I fell once again as everyone else ran to the enterence in fear. For some reason though, my blush was still on my face. I would've thought that it'll be gone by now. Weird...

Vegeta looked at me and sighed. "This is what I do for a living Kakarot, Yell at people because they are all stupid idiots." I nodded as I got up again and we started walking to the enterence. "So um...Vegeta?" Vegeta looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "I know this is a weird question, but are we friends?"

"What's a friend?" My jaw dropped to the ground. "How do you not know what a friend is?!" Vegeta looked away from me, "is that a bad thing?" I gulped and sighed. "You know what, forget I asked that question. I knew that it was stupid."

I could tell that Vegeta was hurt with my words. Why must I ask the dumbest questions! I've always been called an idiot, I guess this proves it to be true. Now I know what my answer is now. I never really had friends either so at least that's something I can relate to, but I still know what one is. I can't beleive he dosen't know what one is! Maybe his brother knows? He seems more...nicer in personality. I'll ask him when I see him later.


End file.
